powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChristopKan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Technorganic Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 22:54, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Page Creation and Details - Users "When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title." In this case "James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier" --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Neither Thor nor Hercules have Infinitely rising strength. They have Absolute Strength only. You don't seem to understand the differences between the powers. So please don't add users that don't fit the description. Also Thor never had infinitely increasing strength in any version in the Marvel Multiverse. He had shown clear limits to his strength multiple times. Don't add them back again please.SageM (talk) 18:28, March 1, 2019 (UTC)SageM Congratulations, you just earned yourself a block from the admins. Do not change or remove other users messages. That is a wikia rule. The users will be removed and they will stay removed. There is no further discussion. The page will be locked and you will not be allowed to add them back. That is all.SageM (talk) 18:43, March 1, 2019 (UTC)SageM I see what you're doing and I just come to give some advice. It doesn't matter if you may be right about an edit or not, edit warring is NOT allowed, period. That alone can get you banned for a time. Timjer (talk) 18:48, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Also, removing messages from someone else's talk page? Yeah, that's CERTAINLY not allowed. Timjer (talk) 18:50, March 1, 2019 (UTC) You are despicable and disrespectful. I am supporting the page and you don't let me. What is your problem.(ChristopKan (talk) 18:51, March 1, 2019 (UTC)) :We just told you our problem: EDIT WARRING IS NOT ALLOWED! Is that that hard to get? Timjer (talk) 18:53, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :Look, if you have an issue, then talk it out like a mature adult. Don't edit war like an immature brat that doesn't get his way. Timjer (talk) 18:56, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Look, I'm going to ask you politely one last time: please stop edit warring and talk it out. We're getting really tired of your behavior. Timjer (talk) 19:05, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Will you knock it off? This edit war has gone on far enough. SageM described well as to why the users you added don't fit, and with that, there is no point in continuing the edit war if there is reason as to why they don't fit. You didn't even give a good reason as to why they should be there in the first place. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:06, March 1, 2019 (UTC) 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. First warning. 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Mentioned above and you did it again, so lets call this second warning. And I locked the page. Please keep the argument between yourself instead of taking it to my page. That happens bit too often. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Yes, this incident actually IS 100% your fault. Honestly, even if you were right about it (and you weren't) that doesn't change the fact that you were edit warring and other rule breaking while generally being an immature douche. You were solely responsible for this, so man up and take your responsibility. Timjer (talk) 19:42, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Considering the arguments against your statements, I'm inclined to disagree. While SageM tends to be overbearing and argumentative, he's also one to check his sources. Two others agreeing with him are people I know and consider rather trustable, which just adds to his points. That your first reaction was to take it to my page, when I specifically asked you not to do it isn't really helping your case. Please keep it between you four from now on. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Its not going to happen. Please drop it already. You have already been warned about this, no matter what you say the decision isn't going to change. The page stays locked. Several users have already told you to stop, the admins have told you to stop. This decision is final at this pointSageM (talk) 00:02, March 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM Continuing to force the issue will just lead to a perma-block by the admins. Please accept this and move on.SageM (talk) 00:04, March 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM I can't accept your apologies when you keep trying to find a way to add users that don't belong on a page. I am not being a jerk here, your the one who won't accept the admins or the other users decision on the matter. Seriously, just drop it. Its getting old and annoying. No matter what you say, no matter what evidence you present the page won't be unlocked. Its over. Please stop bothering the admins and other users about this. The only way I could accept your apology is if you stopped trying to pester others about having the page unlocked and adding it back. Have a nice day.SageM (talk) 00:16, March 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM "(...) I specifically asked you not to do it isn't really helping your case. Please keep it between you four from now on." --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, March 2, 2019 (UTC) the same guy says it caused an editing war a few days ago and all because I did not want to accept the fact that the users you added do not fit at all with that power.~~User talk:Arquetion When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title. In that order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, March 4, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Why do I need to repeat this for every page/edit mess for everyone? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:35, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Page Creation and Details - Users "When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title." Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:57, March 4, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check Page Creation and Details and Rules of This Wiki so you know what kind of things to avoid/do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, March 5, 2019 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, April 8, 2019 (UTC) It's usable, but you might want to try searching photos before loading a new one next time. We had exactly same pic already, which I switched to the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC)